Kaptain K
Kaptain Kiwi or K for short is a Kiwi with blue eyes and a blue captain's outfit. He works as a high-ranking captain for the Galactic Army, to destroy evil and to save the galaxy. And his girlfriend. History of Sabremel Sabremel first got the game when his sister bought it for her November birthday in 2008. After a while, his sister got bored of the game, leaving the current Sabremel time to explore. Eventually, he found out how to share his creations, and befriended many famous creators, including pettamapossum and MaxGraphix. He got his real start as a SPORE creator when he created his first mascot, Captain Kiwi, and has then begun to rise. Sabremel is friends with "famous" creators such as bigbear629, Betterthanyou, PikminBulbmin, blixafish, waffle_flish, pettamapossum, gamemaster98, ShadowRaptor101, Pteradon, Therizinoios, and many others. History of Kaptain K He was first created off-SPORE when his creator, Sabrmel, got a sudden interest in the species of bird, Kiwis. He decided to create some on SPORE, and it eventually lead to the creation of his first and most well-known mascot, Captain Kiwi. After a year, he has brought Sabremel not only more subscribers, but also friends like Betterthanyou, blixafish, bigbear629, Pettamapossum etc. He has gone through various changes, including minor name changes, color tweaks, and a big design update. Over time, he got his own series, and really became known when he participated in Ezrie's Slug Wars. Now, he has been enjoyed by many users, and has been "accepted" as a well-known mascot.BigBair Loves HIM! removeKaptain Kiwi, in one of his current incarnations in SPOR K's Biography NOTE: THIS IS OUTDATED AND NO LONGER CANON It is not known when he was born, but he is the son of a great galactic captain. Around the year 2048, before he was born, an evil scientist who conducts experiments on animals captured his father, and implanted a human brain into him. The Grox, Clark and Stanley, the Wilosaurs, Skullstrich, and supposedly other famous or infamous creatures were created at the scientist's laboratory, and were locked up in cages. After having a human brain transplanted into his head, the Kiwi gained super intelligence, freed all the caged creatures in the lab, escaped, and also managed to trigger an explosion , destroying the scientist's lab along with the scientist himself. However, one particular Ostrich, also having a human brain, got injured in this explosion. He would one day avenge himself by destroying the one who hurt him: K's father. The Grox also escaped by creating a spaceship and leaving Earth's atmosphere. They planned to come back one day to destroy the Earth for torturing their kind. The Kiwi gained many new abilities due to his testing on by the evil scientist (some of wich include extremely long lifespans and super intelligence), that he passed on to his offspring, which includes Kaptain K. They eventually passed their special abilities onto THEIR offspring, and so forth. Their brains rapidly evolving, the Kiwis soon became the smartest creatures on planet Earth. Every animal eventually grew to become super-intelligent, surpassing the human's intelligence. They hid their intelligence from the unsuspecting humans, who just assumed they were dumb animals. However, the Grox, wanting revenge on the cruel planet they were born on, came back to destroy Earth in the year 2058. By this time, the animals had harnessed the ability of space travel, and left the Earth before the Grox destroyed it. Almost the entire population of humans got destroyed with Earth, with only a few thousand humains alive, if they were lucky enough to somehow escape with the animals. With the Earth in ruins, the Kiwis and the other animals built a new planet, New Zealand Paradise, named after the island the Kiwis used to live on before it got destroyed. The Grox, now knowing they can obtain a lot of energy via destroying planets, left to search for more, bigger planets. Peace was maintained in the galaxy. But it did not last: some animals gained evil intentions (such as Skullstrich {the ostrich who got injured in the explosion of the scientist's lab}, who hated all Kiwis and was still determined to kill the one who injured him) and because of their super-intelligence, posed a huge threat. The Galactic Animal Internal Alliance, or Gaia, was formed to counteract these evil forces. Kaptain K's father was the founder of the army, and was believed to have perished while fighting Skullscritch. Eventually, Gaia allied themselves with similar united armies across multiple galaxies, and formed one giant alliance called SPORE, which stands for Safety, Peace, Order, and Reunion Everlasting. K, wanting to protect the universe and to avenge his father, joined, and after time became a high-ranking galactic captain and now calls himself Kaptain K. He has made many enemies including a fierce rivalry with Skullstrich, who after killing K's father, wanted to slay K too. Some of K's other enemies include Iron Beak, Dyre Rhea, the Tuatara Necromancer, the Glagsem, the Kharmadillo, the Geckonater, and many others. He has played a huge role in many well-known battles, including the Slug Wars, the Mirror Battles, and Super Mascot Sunshine. He now resides in a house in Mascotia, along with his spouse Kiwiana, and their dog, Terry the Tuatara. He still fights crime, and hopes to one day bring Skullstrich to justice. Abilities and Skills Strengths *Good at CC (close combat) *Many many weapons; too many to list *Expert hoverboarder *Can fly thanks to jetpack *In extreme conditions, can pilot a spaceship Weaknesses *Women *Small size *Wings are almost nonexistant *Easily distracted Allies and Enemies Allies * Enemies * Trivia *Basically he's the animal lovechild of Captain Kirk and Bruce Wayne. Yep. * * Category:Mascot Category:SabreMel Category:Hero Category:Male Category:Bird Category:Mascotian Category:Terrestrial Category:SabreMonk Category:Kaptain K: The Awesome Adventures Category:Avian Category:Bird